Ways to get kicked out of WalMart
by ApathysAngel
Summary: America and Canada have thought of ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart! Hilarity Ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

"Hey dudes!" America screamed, "Instead of having the world meeting today, how about we do something fun today!"

"What the bloody hell would we do, you git?" England asked.

"Well, me and Canadia have been thinking of ways to get kicked out of Walmart." America replied with his usual bright smile.

"It's CANADA you idiot." Canada said from behind America.

"We should, like, totally do this!" Poland said.

"I'll do it if big brother goes as well." Belarus says clinging on to a trembling Russia.

"Vee~ Will there be pasta?" Italy asked.

"It's WALMART, of course there's pasta. But there's no tomatos!" Romano grumbled.

Russia 'attempted' to run away, but Belarus clung onto him and dragged him along with the rest of the countries that actually agreed to do America and Canada's plan.

The countries gathered at the entrance of the nearest Wal-Mart. The countries that actually agreed were America, Canada, France, England, Poland, Russia, Belarus, Germany, The Italys, Prussia and Lithuania. America and Canada had everyone shut up so that could split up into small groups. The groups of two were America and Canada, France and England, who were currently trying to kill each other, Poland and Lithuania, Germany and Prussia, Russia and Belarus, and North and South Italy. America gave everyone a list, and they all split up to see how much chaos they could cause.


	2. Chapter 2

_Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!…" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment_

America walked up to a random stranger and said "Hey! Haven't seen you in so long! How is your son?"

The stranger replied, "Hi..He's doing good?"

Canada then walked up and said with his whispery voice to the stranger "How's life going?"

The stranger got so scared because she didn't see Canada. She screamed "Oh my gosh there's a ghost in WalMart!"And then ran off screaming. People looked at her thinking she was an idiot. "Nice job Canadia!" America said.

"For the 794848th time..I'M CANADA!" Canada screamed with an unusually loud voice.

"Sorry Canadia!"

Canada facepalmed and left the store dragging America by his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

_Smash a random person with a ham. _

"Oh honhonhonhon Angleterre looks like we have to smash someone on the head with a ham ohonhonhonhon" France said with his perverted laugh.

"Sod off you bloody tart. I already know who I am going to hit." England said with an annoyed tone.

England went and got a ham out of the fridge and walked up to France who was looking at..stuff..

England quietly walked up to America while he was looking at comic books and "BAM!" England whacked America on the head and was out cold.

France came back with a basket full of _items_ and saw a knocked out America and a laughing England.

"Great job _mon cher _ohonhonhohnhonhon"

"Don't call me that you bloody wanker!"

"But it fits you!"

England got payback by hitting France with the ham and running off to the exit.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I have been very busy, I'm hoping to upload another chapter soon though.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Grab a can of whipped cream and spray it on a bald person's head_

"Kesesesesese, West we're so gonna do this one!" Prussia said.

"Who do you mean by WE?" Germany then walked away to go look at magazines.

"Fine then! The awesome me will do it myself!" Prussia yelled back.

"Fine, just don't kill anyone bruder." Germany said as he was walking away.

Prussia grabbed a spray can of whipped cream out of a refrigerator and walked up to the closest bald person and screamed, "HHAHAHAHA, you now have hair!" He then sprayed the entire can of whipped cream on the man's head and proceeded to walk away. The man with whipped cream stood there with tears in his eyes, "My beautiful bald head, IT'S RUINED!" He fell to his knees and started sobbing. Germany walked up to him out of nowhere and said, "It's just whipped cream, you can wash it off…" The man got up and started cheering and headed for the exit. "How did I get sucked into this? I'm going to kill Prussia when I see him." Germany thought. In the distance, he heard a "KESESESESESESESE YOU JUST GOT OWNED BY THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" The blonde german man ran off in that direction with a baseball bat in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or My Little Pony. The only thing I happen to own is my randomness.**

_Attempt to drown in a kiddy pool_

"Hey Liet! We should, like, totally try and drown in a kiddy pool!" Poland said. Lithuania had no clue how he got talked into this, but it sure was better than staying at the house. The two countries walked to the pool aisle and pulled out two kiddy pools. Poland got in one kiddy pool and attempted to 'drown.'

"OMG, LIKE, SOMEONE TOTALLY HELP ME! I'M LIKE, DROWNING!" Poland flailed his arms and legs in random directions to make it look like he was drowning. Lithuania decided to stay out of this one and say "I am not of any relationship to this man!" and pointed at the flailing man in a pink kiddy pool. Two Wal-Mart employees walked up to Poland and asked him, "Sir, are you currently on a medications?" Said man stop flailing and said, "No, cause' like meds are totally uncool." The taller employee facepalmed and said to himself 'I really need to get a better job. One without these bozos.' The shorter man had a retarded smile on his face and said "I know! How about you try these medications?" Poland was about to say no, until he saw what kind of medicine it was. My Little Pony pink chewy gummies. "OMGGGGGG LIET LOOK AT THESE MEDS! I HAVE TO TOTALLY GET THESE!" Poland grabbed the bottle and jumped up and down looking for Lithuania. The shorter man somehow dragged Lithuania out of his failed hiding spot and out the exit of the store with even bothering to pay for the meds.

The dumber employee walked away humming the My Little Pony theme song. The more sane one stood there rubbing his temples thinking why he decided to work at Wal-Mart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I managed to write two chapters in one day. I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. School got in the way. I hope to write more in the upcoming few days because I've been less busy. Also, feel free to leave a review with a way for the countries to get kicked out! Just leave your idea and the two countries. Just try to keep the groups the same. If you don't remember the groups, I'll put them here.<strong>

**America and Canada**

**France and England**

**Poland and Lithuania**

**Germany and Prussia**

**Russia and Belarus**

**North and South Italy**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
